


you again

by fumidori



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki couldn't believe how lucky he was to wake up to that arrogant bastard cooking him breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you again

**Author's Note:**

> dumb boyfriends is the only thing i can say here

The sizzle of morning breakfast played heavily into the kitchen room, a rhapsody of crisp bacon sears through the air and taints every breath with its greasy smell, and bouncing the waves of steams off of the wooden walls. Matatagi wasn't one to gripe or complain much over what he made, but in all honesty the injection of slumber still boggled his mind and caused every movement of his to become sloppy - he probably should've waited to wake up a bit before deciding to cook breakfast.

One hand firmly on the frying pan and the other lazily rubbing his eyes, the male glimpsed at the clock located above the stove he was currently slaving over and saw it was only half past eight - Ibuki should be up soon! Scoffing at himself for allowing a strained and sleepy smile to curl on his lips, Matatagi directed his gaze back onto the bacon and eggs and shuffled the pan to stir the juices profoundly flowing out, and to make sure every inch of the food was properly cooked.

"I should get the plates. These are almost ready," Matatagi surmised to himself with a subtle hum ringing in his voice, he pursued his lips together briefly as he made his way to the cupboards and rifled through them until he gotten what he needed and set them out along the counter top. He turned in his spot and almost jumped when a towering body appeared in front of him. _"You're up,"_ he finally spoke when he trailed his gaze up from a clothed chest to the hazy face of the boy he had made an attempt to please with forenoon breakfast.

There was an incredibly stupid grin plastered on Ibuki's face, and it made Matatagi crease his brows together with confusion along with suspicion. "What is it?" he piped up, voice now pooling with a brimful amount of temporary irritation. He felt Ibuki slowly, ever so slowly, bring a hand to his face - calloused thumb gliding over the smoother surface of Matatagi's skin.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to wake up with you," Ibuki mused with a wistful tinge to his blunt voice, he seemed to have an edge of dreamy jubilee emitting from his form as he slipped his eyes closed for a moment; uncaring of the newfound scent of burning food smothering his nostrils, no, he was definitely more interested in the shorter athlete deadpanning at him right now. Matatagi was always Ibuki's sole focus when it was simply the two of them, and the words spoken seconds ago were earnest and he meant them with his everything.

It could've just been Ibuki, but there was a flowery sensation enveloping his body however that was promptly torn from him as Matatagi harshly pinched his nose, a fresh redness blossoming on the stinging area. "Ow! What the hell, Hayato?!" Ibuki practically snarled, removing his hand from Matatagi's face and bringing it up to console his pained nose.

Matatagi pushed by the other, and occupied his vision with the appearance of his obviously over crisped eggs and bacon because he was gradually feeling his cheeks grow traitorously red as Ibuki's words reverberated through his skull like a broken record, every word bumping against his bones each time it romped around in his head. "Hmph! Go set the table, breakfast will be ready soon..." Matatagi countered, not answering the basketball players question and ignoring the whine that slipped past his lips.

Ibuki felt a bit dejected, yet knew that was how Matatagi was like - and he was prepared to still, nonetheless, stalk off with a fatuously sulky expression until he heard Matatagi's next ~~love~~ words;

"Aren't I the lucky one? Asshole."


End file.
